


Personal Problems

by Grumbler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: CWP, Corn - Freeform, Corn is the official ship now, Corny, Corrincest, F/M, corn for corny, corn without porn, corncest, corny corn, corny corn corn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumbler/pseuds/Grumbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry that I've never even played the game and that I'm writing using a 3DS and that they are super OOC.</p>
<p>Please don't turn Corrincest into a kink I was only joking</p>
<p>If this is your first Fire Emblem; Fates fanfic or first fanfic in general I suggest not letting it be your first fic go read something that didn't come from a chinky's butthole</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nighttime Corn

Quiet footsteps led around the Nohrian prince's room, rousing him from his sleep. He wasn't too bothered, though, settling to turn over to the other side of his bed before falling asleep again. That is until the door to his private chambers opened. Corrin's eyes opened sleepily, too tired to wonder who is was.

To his surprise, it wasn't anyone he'd ever seen in his life. Yet her pale skin and long silvery hair looked familiar. Corrin was still in a trance when their eyes met. Staring into bright ruby red eyes just like his, for a moment, he wondered if he was dreaming.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" She jumped slightly.

"I... That's what I should be asking you!" she said with a soft gasp. That this girl was in the Northern Fortress and still didn't know the isolated prince was beyond him. Yet even with his confusion, it wasn't as if he minded.

"... Corrin."

"Yes?" she murmured.

"Corrin. That's my name." She stopped.

"Is this some kind of joke? Am I dreaming?" Silence ensued. "Corrin is MY name," she said. They stared at each other for a moment, letting the moment sink in. She walked over to the bed, sitting down on it.

"Scooch." Corrin rolled over, letting Corrin lay down on the bed.

"I'll figure this out in the morning," she yawned.

"What?!"

"Goodnight." She buried her face into his neck, nuzzling his ear. Having her so close felt strangely nice and warm. He sighed and put an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Rin..."


	2. Imaginary Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is concerned for Corrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some new tags. I made chapter two. I'm not sorry.

A few nights of sleeping in the same bed later, Corrin and their gender-bent counterpart found out that they were in fact, not dreaming. He also found out that Rin was as warm as a fireplace and rather cuddly. No complaints yet. She sometimes liked to stay up a bit later studying or reading too. The doors suddenly slammed open. Something half akin to a snore and 'What?' came out of Corrin's mouth as he clumsily rolled out of bed and onto the floor, taking the sheets with him on his attempt to rise out of bed.

"Come on, I have to show you!" She tugged him by the arm and right out into the halls.

"AWAH!" When they left the room, Rin and her still hold disappeared, leaving him to stumble awkwardly.

"Brother, are you alright?!" Leo glanced at him with concern. Corrin leaned against the walls.

"Oh, uhm, yes! What an extreme case of sleepwalking, that never happens to me. Sorry for disturbing you... I'll be heading back to bed now." Leo nodded.

"You did not disturb me, I was simply worried. If this continues, perhaps you should tell someone... Although that is for the morning. Goodnight, Brother." Corrin smiled sheepishly and walked back into his chambers, slamming the doors shut.

Meanwhile Rin lost her balance as her companion suddenly disappeared.

"Whoa! Hey, where'd you go?"

"Sister..." She looked over to see Leo staring back at her with concern.

"Are you... quite alright there?" he continued.

"Oh, uhm, yes! I must be getting overly energetic tonight... Sorry for disturbing you."

"I was only worried for you... I was just on my way to see Xander. Goodnight, Sister." He swiftly left, turning a corner. Corrin was about to leave before she heard voices. She followed it curiously, only to find Leo talking frantically to Xander.

"The solitude of this fortress must be doing things to her mentality. That she is conjuring imaginary friends at this age is ridiculous! We need to do something about this." Xander grunted between a few of his points.

"Very well. I shall talk to Father about this. Thank you for telling me. Now it is quite late... We should be getting to sleep." Leo nodded.

"Goodnight." Corrin shook her head. ' _Oh what did I get myself into?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists because a kind commenter said that it should. Life is strange.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even smut, they're just sleeping in the same bed. I regret the shitty fluff slay me *sets myself on fire*


End file.
